warrior_cats_rpgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Smaradauge
Hi, Warrior-Cats RPG Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer Diskussion:Bienenflügel. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Buntschweif (Diskussion) 14:51, 16. Mai 2012 Also es ist toll, dass du hier auch mal vorbeischaust und wir würden uns freuen, wenn du bleibst. ZU den Vorlagen: Ich glaube wir werden sie sowieso wieder entfernen, aber danke für den Hinweis. lg. Schnurr Buntschweif 15:01, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo und ♥-lich Willkommen im RPG-Wiki Smara! Wie Ich gesehen habe hat Bunt Dich schon eingewiesen. Wenn Du aber noch sonstige Fragen zum RPG oder anderen Sachen kannst Du Dich an mich oder die anderen Admins wenden. Des Weiteren wünsche Ich dir viel Spaß beim RPG´n und Ich hoffe man sieht sich mal im Chat ^^. LG Leopardenschweif P.S. Ich habe bemerkt, dass Du auf Bienes Disk. die englischen Vorlagen erwähnt hast. Zudem möchte Ich sagen, dass Ich das noch niemandem erlaubt habe und Ich habe sie direkt gelöscht als Ich sie gesehen hab. Frage Also der Schüler, das Junge, die Kriegerin geht klar. Heiler haben wir in beiden Clans schon und 2. Anführer und Anführer auch. Außerdem gibt es schon viele Namen mit Mond-. lg. Buntschweif 16:58, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Wir haben leider schon alle "besonderen" Rollen belegt, aber du kannst dann vielleicht mal auf ner großen versammlung nen anderen spielen. und ja du darfst deine spielen und mit dessen einverständnis auch die von jemand anderem Buntschweif 17:55, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey, erstmal Wilkommen im RPG wiki^^. Die Vorlagen haben wir nachdem wir gefragt haben entfernt. Ich hab noch niemanden, der Kupfer übernimmt, das wäre echt Super, wenn du ihn nimmst. Die Jungen heißen: Aprikosenfell, Fuchsschweif und Kristallmond. Ich hoffe sie gefallen dir^^. LG Biene 20:27, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Siggi und Vorlagen,etc. Also ich hab gesehn was du auf Bunts Disk.seite geschrieben hast und wollte dir sagen,das das mit den CAs und der Abstimmung gut wär ;).Vllt. hast du ja schon meine Vorlagen gesehn,man könnte aber noch ein paar Vorlagen ergänzen.Wegen den Infoboxen etc. fänd ich auch gut.Sooo und jetzt zur Siggi.....kannst du mir eine Machen,wenn ja dann in schwarz weiß und mit der Schriftart Segoe Print.''Der Spruch fürs Profil: ''*Tüpfelherz* ''für Diskseite : '' Wer das leben im Leben nicht sieht ist tod... Lg Ekliss 16:49, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) ein kleiner Wunsch hi,ich wollte mal sagen,dass ich meine Siggi in rot haben möchte.Schriftart ist egal. Der Spruch fürs Profil:Ley für Diskseite: crazier than shit Danke =3 Ley Du bist echt HAMMER! Hallo Smara, Ich bins mal wieder ^^ Ich wollte dir sagen, dass Ich das echt hammer von dir finde, wie Du Dich dazu bereiterklärst uns auf diese Weise zu helfen. Wegen der Idee mit den Siggis muss Ich dir ein GANZ GROßES LOB aussprechen :3, und auch ein GANZ GROßES DANKE!!! Jedenfalls bin Ich nicht unbedingt eine Person der großen Worte xD und Ich wollte dir ja eig. nur mal DANKE sagen ^^. Mit ganz, ganz, lieben Grüßen, deine Leopardenschweif P.S. Wegen der Signatur für mich ^^ : Name: Leopardenschweif (Ich glaube das ist selbstverständlich, dass in dem Namen das Profil verlinkt ist ^^) Farbe: Blau mit Farbverlauf bis grau Schriftart (falls das geht): Edwardian, oder sowas in der Art wie Silber Spruch: Die Narben meiner Schwäche... (mit ...) Spruchfarbe: ein eher dunkles blau (dunkler als der 1. Buchstabe des Namens) Danke für die Signatur im Voraus, aber Du musst Dich damit nicht beeilen :3 Leopardenschweif Wichtige Sachen Erst mal ein fettes DANKE 'für die Siggi, die ist echt geil geworden :3. Du musst mir aber mal genau erklären wie Ich diese Benutze oder "einstelle"... Wegen den ''Aspekten ''für´s Wiki: *Spezielles bräuchten wir eig. nur eben das Übliche (Krieger, Schüler alles für einen Clan und Streuner und Einzelläufer ^^ Danke nochmal, dass Du uns so toll unterstützen willst! *Und ja, die vorhandenen Bilder werden nachgehend gelöscht, sie sind bis jetzt nur als Vorlage für Musterung, ect. gedacht. *Die Clans: Ja, Ich muss noch mit Bunt sprechen, wegen der Leiste und dass wir den NachtClan, usw. einfügen. Allerdings ist dies ein "anderes RPG" Und sie sollte dann hier für ein anderes "Menü unter der Navigation" einfügen. *Charas von dir für die Clans: Du würdest uns auch in dieser Hinsicht sehr helfen, wenn Du uns deine zur Verfügung stellst. *Beschreibungskästen: Das ist sehr gut ^^, wegen den Farben, bin Ich etwas unentschlossen, aber Ich denke Ich hab welche: NebelClan; blau (So in etwa wie im FlussClan) BachClan; Falls es geht, ein blaugrün oder vllt. ein grau (kannst Du dir dann aussuchen) BergClan; ein helleres braun (so wie WindClan) KlauenClan; vllt. ein lila? (wie im SchattenClan ungefähr, aber Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher ob es auch lila wird :/) SchneeClan, Ich denke weiß würde passen FeuerClan; rot wäre zu extrem also versuchen wir es mal mit nem orange NachtClan; wenn es geht ein dunkelblau FichtenClan; grün (Farbton ist egal) GeistClan; schwarz vllt? (Ich weiß nicht genau :/) WasserClan; da muss Ich noch überlegen, aber Du kannst es dir aussuchen *Deine Charas wurden anscheinend erstellt, aber noch nicht in einen Clan eingefügt :/... Weißt Du was? Such dir doch einen oder mehrere aus ^^. Du kannst sie zu dem der dir gefällt einfach einfügen, die Erlaubnis sie zu erstellen hast Du ja von Bunt und von mir die, dass Du dir einen aussuchen darfst! *Stammbäume wären toll, aber wenn es nicht klappt ist es auch nicht schlimm. Versuch´s einfach mal ^^. Nochmal ganz viel Spaß beim Bearbeiten und RPG´n wünscht dir Leopardenschweif Danke<3333 Ich freu mich wirklich! LG Biene 12:50, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo Smara, Der Beschreibungskasten sieht schon mal sehr geil aus :3, aber was mir iwie nicht gefallen mag ist Hautfarbe und Kleidung :/. Vllt. solltest Du dies durch Fellfarbe (Musterung) und Augenfarbe ersätzen ^^ Und wenn es geht, würde Ich es toll finden wenn man selbst eingeben kann ob es ''Gefährte ''oder ''Gefährtin ''heißt (bzw. ''Gefährten/Gefährtinnen) Sonst toll! LG [[User:Leo Leopardenschweif|''Le'o'pa'r'de'n'sch'w'e''''i'f'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leo Leopardenschweif|''Die Narbe meiner Schwäche ...]] 17:16, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi, Ich hab mir wieder den Beschreibungskasten von Smaragdauge angesehen ^^. Großes Lob an Dich und deine harte Arbeit, Ich finde ihn echt toll. Wie Ich gemerkt habe, hast unter das Bild geschrieben, von wem sie gespielt wird, und ehrlich, Ich wär nicht auf die Idee gekommen :3. Einfach super, und Danke! LG [[User:Leo Leopardenschweif|''Leo''pa'r''''de'n'sch'w'e''''i'f'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leo Leopardenschweif|''Die Narbe meiner Schwäche ...]] 13:43, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey Smara, Ich hab eben gesehen, dass von den oben aufgezählten CA's noch eins fehlt: Hauskätzchen ^^ LG -[[User:Leo Leopardenschweif|''Leo''pa'r''''de'n'sch'w'e''''i'f'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leo Leopardenschweif|''Die Narbe meiner Schwäche ...]] 19:47, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Frage Nur fünf in den Clan. Verstorbene kannst du aber mehr machen. Buntschweif 13:29, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ideen Charakterboxen wären toll Mit CA....für die Bilder ist eigentlich immer Leo zuständig Die beiden ideen mit spieler und siggi sind auch toll lg. Buntschweif 13:29, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Wie kann man überhaupt Charakterboxen erstellen? Würde ich echt gerne wissen. Buntschweif 17:00, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich mein, wenns im wiki noch keine gibt. also eine vorlage machen. aki hats mal versucht mir zu erklären, aber manchmal bin ich echt ein nullchecker. xD Buntschweif 17:08, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) hi Smara ;) Ich wollte dich bloßfragen ob du meine Siggi fertig hast.Ekliss 17:09, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich hab eben auch ein wiki und will das auch probieren. wegen artikel des monats...ich weiß nicht ob das so gut ist....dann könnte ein wettstreit ausbrechen.... wie geht das jetzt? Buntschweif 17:13, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Es war doch ausgemacht, dass die Charas in den NebelClan kommen oder? Einen kannst du ja lassen, aber es werden sonst zu viele Buntschweif 08:06, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) Du kannst sie einfach statt dem NebelClan in den NachtClan verschieben! Smaragd kannst du aber lassen. Buntschweif 08:24, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich wollt nur mal sagen: Geht die Schrift auch schwarz? Man kann das nämlich nicht so gut lesen. Buntschweif 17:23, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) Wegen Anzeige Hallo Smaragdauge ich wollte dich wegen deiner Anzeige fragen ob du mich zum Gefährten haben willst wenn ich mir eine richtigen Chara erstellt habe der Löwenkralle heißen wird LG Tigerschweif Hey Smara^^, ich wollte sagen, dass meine Siggi iwi nur im WaCa Wiki funktioniert und hier nicht, was soll ich machen? LG Biene 16:44, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Die hast du mir im WaCa Wiki erstellt Biene 18:24, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Achsoooooo, :D. Kannst du mir das machen, wäre nett^^ LG deineBiene 18:30, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ok, mach ich danke!! Hey Smara, ich wollte dich wegen der Siggi erinnern^^ LG deine Biene 10:17, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Vielen Dank! LG Zufällig Geschwister? Hi, Smara! Wir kennen uns glaub ich nicht so gut... Ich hab einen vorschlag, ist wirklich nur eine idee gewesen und hoffe, ich trete dir da nicht zu nahe! Deine Smaragdauge, du spielst sie doch, oder, ist echt wunderschön! Sie sieht meiner Efeuschweif total ähnlich, meine hat nur blassgrüne Augen :) Totaler zufall! Wollte fragen, was du von der idee halten würdest, dass sie geschwister oder zumindest verwandte wären? Dein Bruder wäre dann auch Falkenfuß, wird von Biene gespielt! Es war - wie gesagt - nur eine idee! Vielleicht überlegst du es dir, es macht aber auch nichts, wenn du nicht willst :) Miau von Wolf Wirklich? Das finde ich toll! ;) Dann machens wir so, oder? Ich kanns ja einstellen! Freu mich! LG und miau, Wolfsmond 18:31, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Andere Bilder (Google, ect.) Hallo Smara, Auch hier nochmal sry, dass Ich erst jetzt antworte. Wegen den anderen Bildern, die nicht so genau sind, stimme Ich dir voll und ganz zu, aber Ich bin mir echt nicht sicher, ob wir die User dazu bringen, damit zufrieden zu sein, wenn wir sie löschen :/. Da müssten wir uns alle nochmal beim Admin-Treffen absprechen... LG [[User:Leo Leopardenschweif|''Leo''pa'r''''de'n'sch'w'e''''i'f'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leo Leopardenschweif|''Die Narbe meiner Schwäche ...]] 12:42, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ja, aber gerne doch! Sämtliche User sind eingeladen, es ist ihre Entscheidung ob sie kommen, oder nicht. Nur lieder steht noch nicht fest, wann es ist :/... LG [[User:Leo Leopardenschweif|''Leo''pa'r''''de'n'sch'w'e''''i'f'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leo Leopardenschweif|''Die Narbe meiner Schwäche ...]] 13:42, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Smara, Ich bins mal wieder ^^. Ich wollte dir mitteilen (da Du Dich dafür ja sehr interessierts (was Ich im Übrigen gut finde, da es kaum normale User gibt die am Admin-Treffen Interesse zeigen) und für den Fall, dass Du es noch nicht gesehen hast), dass nun endlich feststeht, wann das Treffen stattfindet. Sicher ist natürlich nicht ob auch alle Admins kommen (z.B. Biene, bei der es zeitlich zwar geht, sie aber nicht weiß ob sie kommen kann) oder eben überhaupt andere User kommen, was eig. ziemlich blöd wäre, da die Treffen immer in deren Interesse ,für Möglichkeiten zu Nutzen sind das Wiki zu verbessern und um Probleme/Konflikte zu lösen. Nun ja, wo war Ich stehen geblieben? ... Ah okay. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Das Treffen ist am Samstag um 17:30. Verspätungen sind kein Problem, da Ich ernsthaft glaube, dass dieses Treffen (im Gegensatz zu den früheren) länger brauchen wird, alleine schon wegen den Charas, die wir löschen müssen. LG [[User:Leo Leopardenschweif|''Leo''pa'r''''de'n'sch'w'e''''i'f'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leo Leopardenschweif|''Die Narbe meiner Schwäche ...]] 20:25, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Hi Smara, kannst du mir eine Siggi erstellen? GLG Wolfsfell 13:54, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Das wollte ich auch fragen! Wenn es keine Umstände macht ;) LG miau Wolfsmond 18:17, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich lustiger weise auch! TwoBlade 19:02, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) <333333 Hi <333333333333333333333 Also, könntest du mir eine Siggi machen? :) GLG Wolfsfell 13:45, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Hi <33333 Macht doch nix, ich bin geduldig. Ich kann noch warten, wenn du keine Zeit hast ;) Gib mir dann einfach bescheid, ob du sie machst oder nicht? Wäre echt total lieb von dir! GLG Wolfsmond 14:23, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Smara, Mir ist eben was aufgefallen. Aki hat mir ja einen Code gegeben, da der eine nicht geklappt hat, aber da ist die Sig diese hier: Leopardenschweif 10:12, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) aber im WaCa Wiki ist es die, die Ich erstellt habe :/ Ich weiß nicht, was da nicht stimmt... Kannst Du mit helfen? LG -Leopardenschweif 10:12, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hey Smara :) Erstmal danke, danke, danke vielmals für die tolle Siggi. Sie ist echt schön geworden. Ich bin soo froh darüber :) :) :) Wegen dem Spruch: ''Mit dem Heulen des Vollmonds... ''fände ich schön, vl könntest du das noch ändern? Ansonsten ist sie toll, vl wenn du Zeit hast und es dir keine Umstände macht, dass du die Farbe vl blaulila gestaltest, würde besser zu dem Spruch und so passen... aber es sieht auch so schon super aus! Nochmals danke für die Mühe! GLG Wolfsmond 20:24, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hey, das mit der Farbe hat sich erledigt, ich habs geschafft, den Spruch und so einzufügen. Nur das letzte "d" bei Wolfsmon'd '''ist noch zu dunkel, das war das, was ich nicht hinbekommen hab... :( Danke trotzdem, und wegen der Einfügen der Siggi das klappt irgendwie nicht, obwohl ich schon den Blog gelesen hab... ich hab das alles eingefügt, was da stand, aber ich kann sie nicht "benutzen" :( Wie geht das? PS: Nochmals vielen Dank für die Siggi GLG Wolfsmond Ja, aber ich hab ihn schon gelesen und alles genauso gemacht und trotzdem unterschreibt es mir nicht mit der signatur? o.O Wolfsmond 15:09, 30. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Samtjunges Ich würde gerne im RPG Samtjunges, deine Tochter (?) spielen. Es steht bei deinen Jungen kein Geschlecht....Ist es oder kann es eine Kätzin sein? GLG 17:59, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC)